


Day Six: Bite

by zizzlekwum



Series: Wayhaven31 2020 [6]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: 31 Days of Wayhaven, Angst, Angst du Mortain, Bite, But he's working on it, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Slight fluff, Wayhaven31, adam is bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zizzlekwum/pseuds/zizzlekwum
Summary: She just wants to know where they stand, but Adam is bad at feelings and has trouble answering.
Relationships: Adam du Mortain/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Wayhaven31 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952815
Kudos: 7





	Day Six: Bite

“Why are you dragging me outside at so late an hour?” Adam complains as I pull him out onto the roof.

“Oh, I don’t want to hear it,” I scoff. “Besides, it’s not like you would be sleeping.”

“But you should be,” he counters.

Shrugging, I raise my hands in a “whatever” gesture. “Eh, I don’t sleep much, anyway. Bipolar, remember?” I remind him.

“You still have not answered my question,” he points out.

“Just shut up and look at the damn sky.” Rolling my eyes, I sit down and dangle my feet off the edge of the roof.

“You should be careful,” he warns, sitting next to me. “A fall from this height would gravely injure you.”

“I’ll be fine,” I insist. “Besides, with your reflexes, you would grab me before I even fell in the first place.” When he doesn’t respond, I turn my attention back to the sky, admiring the stars.

“What, exactly, am I supposed to be seeing?”

I sigh. “Be patient. Just wait a second.” After a moment, a streak of light traverses the sky. “There!” I exclaim, pointing excitedly. “Did you see it?”

Adam hums in response. “Is there a reason you’re showing me a meteor shower?”

“You’ve seemed stressed lately,” I explain as another comet flashes across the sky. “I thought this might help you relax.”

“I appreciate the sentiment,” Adam replies. “But I am fine.”

I bite my tongue, attempting to refrain from making one of my usual smart-ass remarks. Adam seems to notice my struggle, glancing over at me and heaving a sigh. “If there is something on your mind, you should say it.”

Scowling, I cross my arms over my chest. “You’re exhausting, you know that?”

“Perhaps you should spend less time concerning yourself with my welfare and more time worrying about your own,” he shoots back, but there’s no bite to his tone.

Sighing, I gaze up at him. “Is that really what you want?” I ask tiredly. “Because I can try, if you tell me to. I can’t promise it’ll work, but I’ll make the effort if that’s what you truly want.”

Adam frowns, looking away. “It… would be easier if you did,” he says hesitantly, “for the both of us.”

“But is it what you _want?_ ” I press.

He turns back to me, eyes pleading. “It doesn’t matter what I want,” he whispers, sounding defeated.

“Of course it does.” I give a soft smile. “If you do, then I can do that, but if not, I can keep waiting,” I admit, barely louder than a whisper. “It would be worth it. So tell me, Adam: do you really want me to leave you alone?”

“ _No_ ,” he breathes, almost desperately, voice so quiet I almost think I imagined it. “ _No, I don’t._ ”

Swallowing hard, I nod, ignoring the fluttering in my stomach and trying to collect my thoughts so I can form a coherent response. “Okay then,” I say finally, turning back to look at the comets. I lean my head on his shoulder. “I’ll keep waiting.”

It takes him a moment to respond, and for a second I worry I’ve scared him off again, but then I feel him relax into me. “Okay,” he repeats, and I can’t hold back my smile.


End file.
